DE PRINCIPES QUE DESTIÑEN Y PRINCIPIOS CAMBIANTES
by Joke
Summary: Debido a determinadas circunstancias Hermione y Draco acaban haciéndose preguntas personales. ¿Qué pasará cuándo una sea demasiado comprometida? Que ella prometerá hacer lo que el le diga, si contesta a su pregunta. Pero, ¿qué es lo qué el quiere?


Dedicado a mi beta, (Sandrasg09), que me ayudó a que este one-shoot tuviera un final decente.

DE PRINCIPES QUE DESTIÑEN Y PRINCIPIOS CAMBIANTES

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero color negro bastante amplio, leyendo un libro en la Sala de Premios Anuales.

Le encantaba aquella Sala, todo, exceptuando una cosa que se venía repitiendo desde hacía ya dos meses, día sí, y día también. Y esa cosa, acababa de entrar por la puerta, acompañado de una chica diferente a la de la semana anterior..., o al menos eso creyó Hermione, porque, con la pasión con que se estaban besando, no podía ver su cara.

Incluso se divirtió bastante al ver como la pareja subía por la escalera sin siquiera dejar de besarse ni tocarse..., pero no pudo evitar notar esa punzadita que solía notar cuando veía aquellas escenas..., una punzadita de dolor, de la cual aún no había encontrado la causa.

Era increíble. Todas las semanas desde hacía un par de meses la misma historia. Pero todas las semanas una chica diferente era la que subía por aquellas escaleras, besándose con Draco Malfoy como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y cada vez que le veía subir con una chica diferente, le recordaba, cruelmente, que ella seguía sin tener a nadie con quien besarse. Aunque ella no quería tener a un chico diferente cada semana. Ella quería sólo a uno. El problema era, que aún no lo había encontrado. Pero eso, era algo que JAMÁS admitiría públicamente. Antes prefería que le clavaran astillitas de bambú bajo las uñas.

Al menos Hermione agradeció que Malfoy fuera tan "considerado" como para poner un hechizo insonorizador en la habitación, ya que no oyó nada.

Después de dos horas, Hermione aún seguía allí, inmersa en su lectura, cuando escuchó el chirriar de una puerta.

-Draco...,-susurraba la cabeza hueca de aquella semana-. ¿Me mandarás una lechuza,-preguntaba ingenuamente la muchacha-.

-Claro que sí...,-mentía el descaradamente-.

-Lo sabía...,-decía ella, ingenua de nuevo-. Te quiero...

-Y yo también,-dijo dándole un beso de despedida-.

Hermione supuso que no volvería a ver a aquella chica por allí, nunca más.

-Vaya..., Granger..., ¿aún sigues aquí, inmersa en tus libros,-dijo Draco mordazmente-.

Era cierto que los chicos habían aprendido a soportarse, a veces, incluso, parecía que se llevaban bien, pero de vez en cuando tenían peleas verbales. Hermione suponía que era para recordar viejos tiempos, y, aunque nunca confesaría tampoco eso, le encantaba pelear con Malfoy, le parecía casi excitante. Y que eso le pareciera excitante le sugería que tenía serios problemas con su escala de valores sobre cosas excitantes.

-Sí..., y ya veo que al final si que puedes hablar...

-¿Cómo,-dijo el chico sin comprender-.

-Ya sabes..., puedes usar tu lengua..., supuse que te la tendrían que cortar, porque se te hubiera hecho un nudo con la de ella.

-¿Y dejarte a ti en paz y tranquilidad?..., eso sería demasiada suerte Granger..., ¿y no vas a decir nada de esta?

-¿Cómo,-dijo Hermione, sorprendida-.

-Sí..., la semana pasada dijiste que Avril era una..., ¿cómo era,-dijo simulando no recordar-. Oh si..., una inmadura y superficial niñata que no veía más allá de sus narices...,-dijo como si le pareciera divertido que su compañera de Sala hablase así de su "pareja"-. ¿Qué opinas de esta?

-¿Acaso te importa Malfoy?

-Por algo pregunto, ¿no?..., pero..., ahora que lo dices..., tienes razón..., no me importa lo más mínimo... Y dime Granger..., ¿quién es tu último ligue?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces Malfoy se acercó hacia Hermione, arrodillándose en frente de ella. La Gryffindor se quedó congelada..., ¿qué estaba haciendo el rubio? Entonces el chico alargó su mano hacia Hermione, y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

La chica se sintió defraudada, pensó que la iba a besar, y se maldijo internamente por sentirse así, ¿por qué últimamente no dejaba de pensar de esa forma en Malfoy, ¿por qué le reventaba el hígado que llevara a todas aquellas chicas a su habitación?..., acaso estaba..., ¿celosa?

-Dickens...,-murmuró el Slytherin devolviendo a la chica a la realidad.-. Así que tu ligue de la semana es Dickens. ¿Y dime Granger?..., ¿te deja satisfecha,-dijo mirándola por encima del libro, aún arrodillado frente a la chica-.

-Seguro que más que tú a esa ingenua chica de cerebro simplificado.

-Por fin lo has dicho...,-dijo pareciendo contento-. Así que esta es una ingenua chica de cerebro simplificado-. Se calló, pareciendo meditar algo-. ¿Y por qué es ingenua?

Hermione sólo levanto una ceja, mostrando su sorpresa.

-Vamos Granger..., dilo..., ¿por qué es ingenua?

-Sencillo..., no vas a mandarle una lechuza...,-dijo acercándose ligeramente hacia él y mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Y no la quieres...

La mirada del Slytherin se volvió glacial cuando su compañera de Sala pronunció las palabras "y no la quieres".

-Un momento..., ¿por qué diantre dices que no la quiero, ¿es que acaso crees que no puedo sentir, que no tengo corazón, crees que soy menos humano que tú Granger?..., ¿te crees mejor que yo,-dijo elevándose levemente y agarrándola por los hombros-.

-No te pongas histérico Malfoy,-dijo la chica, sin inmutarse. Al menos exteriormente porque, en su interior, estaba realmente asustada. Nunca había visto así a Malfoy-. Yo no he dicho que sea mejor que tú, ni que no sientas o que no tengas corazón...,-dijo mirándole de nuevo a los ojos grises, que la hipnotizaban-. He dicho que no la quieres...

-¿Y por qué has llegado a esa aplastante conclusión Granger?-,dijo el chico suavizando la fuerza con que la agarraba por los hombros-.

-Porque cuando ella ha dicho, "te quiero", tú has dicho "y yo también", pero no has dicho...

-Y yo también te quiero...,-terminó la frase Malfoy-. Joder Granger..., ¿acaso eres una espía?..., tienes razón, vale, lo admito. No la quiero a ella, y no quiero a ninguna de las que me traigo aquí.

Hermione se sintió mal, porque, al oír esa frase, una euforia interna la llenó por dentro. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

-¿Y entonces, por qué las traes?..., ¿por qué las engañas y las mientes con promesas falsas que sabes que nunca se harán realidad?

Draco se acercó aún más a Hermione, y sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia.

-¿A qué viene tanto interés Granger?..., ¿celosa,-dijo formando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-.

-Más quisieras tú Malfoy.

-Pero ahora enserio. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novio?

-¿A Dickens,-dijo la chica con tono divertido-. Lo siento, pero murió en 1870.

-No..., a tu príncipe azul..., ¿quién es él Granger,-dijo alejándose levemente de ella-.

-No hay ningún príncipe azul Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?..., ¿es que no te quiere,-dijo con tono burlón-.

-Yo no creo en los príncipes azules Malfoy.-Ante la mirada interrogativa del rubio, añadió-. Destiñen.

Ante eso, lo único que hizo Malfoy, fue reírse como un enajenado mental.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Destiñen,-preguntó el chico levantándose del suelo para sentarse junto a la Gryffindor-. ¿Es que acaso pensabas lavarlo con príncipes de otros colores?

-Ja, ja, ja. No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-Te contestaré si tú me contestas a la pregunta que yo te hice.

-¿Me estás chantajeando, Granger?

-Si..., ¿por qué?

-Me gusta...,-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-. De acuerdo. Tú primero..., ¿por qué no crees en los príncipes azules?

-Está bien...,-dijo la chica suspirando-. No creo en los Príncipes Azules..., destiñen..., ¿por qué? Porque es cierto Malfoy. No hay ningún hombre perfecto. Todos tienen algún fallo. No existe una persona que se amolde perfectamente a otra, siempre habrá desacuerdos y discusiones, pero, si te soy sincera, yo creo que eso es, precisamente, lo más emocionante de tener una pareja.

-¿Las discusiones,-le cortó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿O las reconciliaciones,-dijo el chico con mirada lujuriosa-.

-No seas estúpido Malfoy...,-le regañó Hermione-. No me refiero a que discutir sea lo más emocionante, si no las diferencias que surgen. Ser diferentes, pensar de forma diferente, y dar cada uno su punto de vista. Si las dos personas fueran demasiado parecidas, yo creo que todo sería muy..., monótono..., ¿no crees,-dijo sonriendo levemente-.

-Vaya Granger..., me sorprendes...

-¿Por qué,-dijo ella, divertida-.

-Porque creo que eres la única chica que conozco que no cree en los Príncipes Azules...

-¿Qué puedo decir?..., soy individualista...,-dijo sonriendo abiertamente-. Y ahora dime tú..., ¿por qué juegas así con las chicas?

Malfoy bajó la mirada y se revolvió el pelo con la mano.

-¿Y bien,-lo azuzó Hermione-.

-Bueno..., un pacto es un pacto, ¿no?

-Claro...,-dijo ella-. Venga..., te prometo que no diré nada..

-¡Cómo si hubiera barajado esa posibilidad,-dijo el chico, escandalizado-.

-Dilo, Malfoy. ¿Por qué, de repente, no haces más que estar con una chica diferente cada semana?

-Has cambiado la pregunta...,-dijo él, con gesto de irritación-. Antes era sólo por qué. ¿Ahora también quieres saber por qué empecé cuando lo hice?..., eso es trampa Granger...,-dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara-.

-¡Malfoy!

-Bien...,-dijo él, conforme-. Lo hago por un viejo dicho que dice, que un clavo, saca a otro clavo. ¿Contenta?..., ya te he contestado a todo.

-¡No es justo!..., no das detalles..., sólo se que..., ¡un momento!...,-dijo, pareciendo comprender-. ¡Te han dado calabazas,-dijo con la boca abierta-.

-Cierra la boca Granger, que te entrarán moscas. Y no me han dado calabazas. A mi nadie me da calabazas. Lo que pasa es que yo tengo..., una..., obsesión por las cosas..., prohibidas...

-¿Es que acaso es una prima tuya o algo así?

-¡He dicho cosas prohibidas no vomitivas...,-dijo con gesto de repugnancia-.

-Lo siento..., es que..., no se me ocurre que puede ser "prohibido"..., ¿es que no te deja tu papá,-dijo con ganas de fastidiar-.

-¡Oye Granger, no te rías de males ajenos!

-¡Pues podías empezar por aplicarte el cuento! Entonces explícame, ¿qué quiere decir, "prohibido"? A menos que te refieras a que es una muggle o algo así...,-dijo como si la idea fuera absurda. Y miró a Malfoy, que no dijo nada-. ¡Oh Dios mío, ¡te has enamorado de una muggle!

-Nooo, ni hablar..., ¡no hables sin saber Granger!

-Pues dime que quieres decir con prohibido..., anda..., por favor...,-dijo poniendo cara de niña buena-.

-¿Sí lo hago, harás lo que yo te diga?

-Siempre y cuando no sea algo que atente contra mi vida o mi salud, y tampoco lo haré si es algo terrible...

-¿Qué considerarías terrible, Granger?.-dijo con sonrisa maliciosa-.

-Que me pusieras en ridículo delante de todo el colegio, por ejemplo.

-Vaya..., le quitas a la vida las cosas más emocionantes y divertidas..., ¿lo sabías?

-¡Que penita me das Malfoy!

-Bien..., "prohibido" es algo que mis principios consideraban malo,-dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

-Un momento...,-dijo tras meditar unos segundos sus palabras-. ¿Consideraban malo?..., ¿es que ya no lo consideran?

-Bueno..., es que aún están un poco confusos, ¿sabes?

-Algo que tus principios consideraban malo...,-susurró para sí-.

-Ahora, haz lo que yo te diga...,-dijo el chico, mirándola de forma extraña-.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga, Malfoy?

-Que me llames Draco...,-le dijo él levantándose del sofá con rapidez-.

-¿Cómo, ¿te estás riendo de mi?

-No, y ya me has oído. No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar nunca más Malfoy. Quiero que me llames Draco.

-¿Esto a que viene Mal..., Draco,-se corrigió al ver la mirada del rubio de "lo prometiste"-.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-He dicho que a qué viene esto Draco...,-dijo ella remarcando la última palabra. Si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa de felicidad que acababa de formarse en el rostro del Slytherin-.

-Es simplemente que quiero que mis principios se decidan de una vez,-dijo acariciando su pelo-, Hermione...,-y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, para a continuación, subir hasta el primer peldaño-. ¿Me ayudarás a que se decidan de una vez por lo correcto,-dijo ofreciéndole su mano-.

Hermione meditó un poco.

Creyó entender sobre "el cambio de principios" del que hablaba, y de la chica prohibida que le atormentaba. Sí él aceptaba a esa chica como "no prohibida", ella podía tener un Príncipe Azul que no destiñera..., ¿no, o por lo menos, que centrifugara con decencia.

Aceptó su mano con decisión, príncipes hay muchos, pero estaba segura de que este (básicamente por su palidez de pelo y cuerpo), no desteñiría demasiado.

FIN

REVIEWS!


End file.
